


Naivety

by HobbitsofMordor



Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Wingman Duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has no idea how relationships work. He goes to Duke for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naivety

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic is just me seeing how much I like Max/Gidget. It isn't in the Brothers series, and the conversation between them is the same as the movie, unlike Brothers. I have no plans on expanding this at the moment, but if I change my mind, the framework is here.

"Hey, Max!"

"Hey, Gidget."

"You two enjoying yourselves down there?"

"Yeah, wish Katie was here though."

"Oh, Max! You always wish Katie was here!"

"I know..."

"Well, whenever you want to do something with your girlfriend, come see me, 'kay?"

Oh yeah, we're dating now. To be honest, not much has changed between us. Yeah, I'm her 'boyfriend' now, but I don't really understand quite what that means. Duke might be able to help!

"Hey, Duke?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"What do boyfriends and girlfriends usually do together?"

"Um... Well, Max, do you know how puppies are made?"

"Yes, Duke! I'm not  _that_ naive! I'm asking besides that, because I really don't think I'm ready."

"Aw, come on, Max! You're a fully grown dog!"

"I don't mean physically, Duke. I mean emotionally."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you are kind of a wild card."

"Can we just stop talking about this and focus on the question?"

"Fine. Well, you could take her out somewhere."

"Like where? We're dogs, we can't really go anywhere."

"You could take her to the sausage factory."

"But that's so far away!"

"Hmm. Oh! You could invite her over here for a while and just hang out! And maybe," his voice drops to a whisper. "You could end with a make out session."

"Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a 'make out session'?"

"Oh boy." He responds.

* * *

"Hey, Gidget?"

She rushes to the window.

"Yes, Max?"

"Do you wanna come over my place for a while?"

"Sure! I'll be right over."

She jumps from her window and into Katie's.

"So, what do you want to do, Max?"

"Well, I thought we could just hang out and spend time together, unless you have any ideas."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Hey, Gidget?" I say before she leaves.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Max!"

And with that, she leaves.

"Wow!" Duke says. "I didn't expect you to say those words for at least another decade!"

 

 


End file.
